


Cake's on the Menu

by orphan_account



Series: 1230 + 1004 | Jihan Oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Cake, Implied Birthday Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Stripper Yoon Jeonghan, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Hong Jisoo wanted for his birthday was cake─specifically Yoon Jeonghan’s.





	1. Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cake’s on the Menu
> 
> Warnings: Implied Cheating | Implied Birthday Sex
> 
> Word Count: 2, 994
> 
> This was inspired by “Cake” by Trey Songz. c;

 

**──────────**

 

“Seriously?” Jisoo sighed in exasperation.

 

Jihoon examined the frustrated man in a nonchalant demeanor. “Sorry Jisoo. I had already made a commitment prior to today. If I don’t show up, that would be rude and unprofessional.”

 

“Soonyoung can wait.” Jisoo moved towards Jihoon and placed warm hands on the other’s hips, drawing him in. “Birthdays only happen once a year, and I want to spend mine with you. We haven’t had alone time in a while between our schedules.”

 

A small pout graced Jisoo’s lips, but Jihoon couldn’t be swayed. “I’m sure your friends will take you out somewhere to celebrate, but I can’t stay. Soonyoung and I are meeting at the studio in─”

 

“─in a minute to finish producing, as well as to finalize the choreography for your client’s newest track,” Jisoo finished in an irked tone. “You’ve told me already.”

 

“Then why do you keep pestering me?” Jihoon fired back. “You know how important my career is to me.”

 

“I also know how you and Soonyoung flirt behind my back,” Jisoo muttered under his breath.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

“Fine?”

 

“You can leave. I’ll celebrate my birthday alone.” Jisoo’s hands left Jihoon’s hips.

 

“Fine by me,” Jihoon scoffed and left the room to grab his coat. “Cake’s in the fridge.”

 

“Thanks,” Jisoo said bitterly.

 

With one foot out of the door, Jihoon looked back at his brooding boyfriend.

 

“Happy Birthday, Jisoo. I’ll be back late this evening, so don’t wait up for me,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Once Jihoon left, Jisoo begrudgingly dragged his feet in the direction of the fridge. Jihoon wasn’t lying this time─shocker─and inside laid an OREO ice cream cake, Jisoo’s favorite. It was bittersweet seeing the pastry, the man reminded once again how caring Jihoon was to him regardless of his unfaithfulness.

 

**•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••**

 

Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Minghao found Jisoo lounging haphazardly on the couch, pathetically nursing a bottle of soju while bringing a greasy chicken wing up to his mouth every couple seconds to nibble on. The television played the latest cliché korean drama and sniffles could be heard echoing through the living room.

 

“What happened to you?” Seungcheol asked in bewilderment.

 

The three young men strided towards Jisoo─Seungcheol in worry, Mingyu in astonishment, and Minghao in amusement.

 

“You look like shit.” There went Minghao’s judgemental remark.

 

Jisoo was unfazed by the comment and only turned the volume up, not even sparing his friends a glance.

 

“What’s got you in a pissy mood?” Mingyu frowned.

 

“And where’s Jihoo─” Seungcheol began. “Oh.”

 

He just answered their question.

 

Jisoo nodded, biting off a chunk of the chicken wing. “Bingo.”

 

The group of friends had been informed before of Jisoo’s speculations of Jihoon cheating more than a few times.

 

“I’m sorry, Josh,” Minghao’s face softened.

 

“It’s okay. I had Brewster here to keep me company. What more do I need?”

 

“Brewster?” Mingyu mumbled confusedly.

 

“His chicken wing,” Seungcheol explained and Minghao stared at Mingyu with disappointment.

 

“Well sorry if I don’t name my chicken wings,” Mingyu defended in a hushed whisper.

 

“Guys, shut it,” Seungcheol snapped, scolding the younger men, and averted his attention back to the man who was currently making poor life decisions. “Get up, Jisoo.”

 

“Why?” Jisoo questioned, voice void of any emotion. “I’m perfectly fine where I am and actually I think you should leave me to wallow in self-pity alone and─”

 

Seungcheol took this moment to swiftly pick Jisoo up. “─let go of me, you sweaty manchild!”

 

Jisoo’s shouts in protest fell over deaf ears as Seungcheol carried the younger over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, heading towards his bedroom. The two others followed behind wearing mischievous grins.

 

Minghao automatically opened up the closet doors and began to sift through the clothes, eventually finding an outfit suitable for his tastes.

 

Seungcheol deposited an indignant Jisoo onto the bed, the latter man’s body bouncing a little on the comforter.

 

In a flash, Seungcheol was yanking off the younger’s shirt and pajama pants.

 

“The hell’s wrong with you?” Jisoo shouted in outrage, smacking Seungcheol’s persistent hands off his body. Hit attempts were to no avail.

 

Soon enough, Minghao came into vision and started to force him into a new outfit while Seungcheol held his squirming body down.

 

“Get off!” Jisoo kneed Seungcheol in the stomach and elbowed Minghao in the chest. “I can dress myself.” He stood up to readjust the black collar around his neck, popping open the first two buttons so he could actually respire, and rolled up the sleeves.

 

Mingyu re-entered the room with hair gel in his hands and a playful smile on his lips. Jisoo sighed in dread.

 

Ten minutes later, Jisoo was spruced up and physically ready to be hauled off against his will to wherever the scheming friends planned to go. Mentally? Not so much.

 

**•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••**

 

Jisoo groaned, holding his face in his hands. How was this supposed to cure him of a broken heart?

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Jisoo quirked an eyebrow in annoyance at Seungcheol.

 

“Stop whining, you’ll love it.” Seungcheol ushered the noncompliant man into The Playhouse, an infamous gay strip club in the area.

 

“Doubtful.”

 

Regardless of Jisoo’s lack of experience at a strip club, he felt he already knew what to expect─strobes of lights flashing uncomfortably into his corneas, the pungent smell of sweat soaked bodies rubbing together in a raunchy manner mixed with the bitter stench of alcohol, the bass boosted to maximum level.

 

However, when the four men entered into The Playhouse, his expectations were instantly proven wrong.

 

The Playhouse apparently served their customers with class and was quite tasteful, something Jisoo greatly appreciated. He might even enjoy his visit after all.

 

Inside the club were four distinct areas: the lounge, the bar, the dance floor, and the strippers.

 

The lounge was decorated in black leather lounge chairs and skinny black tables, each with a lit candle on top. Chair and table sets were scattered throughout the room, around the designated pole dancing area and the main stage.

 

The bar consisted of a long table reaching twenty feet lined with tall, plush seats. Two handsome bartenders were currently entertaining customers, serving up fresh blends. The pantry behind the bartenders was covered in various alcoholic beverages with lights situated behind, illuminating the colored glass bottles to the public.

 

The dance floor housed the professional club DJ who was spinning a sensual track with a deep bass that complimented the erotic atmosphere. Sweaty bodies littered the floor, grinding to the beat─some only strangers, others lovers.

 

The strippers mainly populated the pole centered in the very center of the room as well as the main stage along the back wall. Jisoo could feel himself grow hot under the collar from seeing the males clothed in skimpy thongs and tight boxers, moving their bodies in a hypnotizing fashion. Each stripper entered onto the stage with a themed costume, including police officer attire─the crowd pleaser, suits, and cowboy getup.

 

“Welcome to The Playhouse, Jisoo,” Seungcheol grabbed said man’s shoulders and maneuvered him towards the table connected to a pole in the center of the room, Minghao and Mingyu following in suit, brimming with anticipation.

 

A bright light was positioned above the table, highlighting the current stripper as he worked the pole enticingly, moving his body effortlessly on and against it. Said man removed each article of clothing excruciatingly slow, provoking deep groans from the audience, spurring him on further. Jisoo found himself mesmerized by the way the stripper moved, as if he owned the entire club─he must be one of the most experienced ones, Jisoo deduced.

 

Jeonghan loved to feel the audience’s hungry eyes on him, he practically thrived on it. When the little, shy and naive version of him had first entered the business, he would have never envisioned himself as becoming one of the most popular strippers at the club.

 

Jeonghan’s initial intent was to pay off his housing bills and college tuition, but even now when he’s financially stable, he decided to continue. Jeonghan had grown exceedingly closer to fellow strippers Junhui, Chan, and Seungkwan─he couldn’t leave now.

 

Hand gripped tightly onto the pole, Jeonghan leaned back and began to roll his hips sensually against the pole to the beat─soft groans could be heard over the thrumming music, pleasing to his ears.

 

When Jeonghan turned on the pole, he scanned the room, and his eye caught Jisoo’s intense stare. The stripper bit his lip teasingly and Jisoo resisted the urge to adjust the steadily growing boner in his pants. Jeonghan winked at the young man, satisfied with the effect he had on him, and continued his routine.

 

Suddenly, a server was standing next to the group of men, momentarily startling Jisoo out of the trance the stripper had him in.

 

“Would any of you fine men care for liquor?” Seokmin asked in a sultry tone. “It’s on the house.”

 

Mingyu glanced up, a tad apprehensive of the offer, and Seokmin looked over to one of the bartenders. Mingyu followed his gaze to find the tall, sexy bartender staring back at him. Situated next to him was Hansol, a popular bartender with men of all ages, who observed the group of men next to Seokmin with curiosity swimming in his irises.

 

“That’s Wonwoo,” Seokmin introduced as the four men grabbed a glass each.

 

Mingyu quickly sipped his liquor and got up. “Excuse me.” He left in the direction of the bar as the three other men watched with amusement.

 

“And sir,” Seokmin lightly tapped Jisoo’s shoulder, causing him to turn his head in question. “His name is Jeonghan.”

 

Jisoo’s face heated up upon realizing the man was talking about the stripper in front of him─the one he shamelessly eyed moments earlier─who was currently swaying his beautiful hips dangerously in front of the crowd. For some odd reason, Jisoo felt the man was doing so to rile him up, given their brief but intense eye contact.

 

“Thanks,” Jisoo managed to choke out.

 

“Talk to him once he’s finished, and you might be able to get him alone,” Seokmin winked suggestively and quickly left the men to their devices.

 

When Seungcheol was mindlessly scanning the room, his eyes zeroed in on the bartender next to the aforementioned Wonwoo. The man was stunning, to say the least, with brown tousled hair and a sharp jawline Seungcheol found himself desiring to touch.

 

Without a word, Seungcheol left Jisoo and Minghao in favor of chatting up the pretty bartender.

 

“Assholes,” Minghao murmured, turning towards Jisoo─the only remaining friend. “Thanks for staying, Jisoo.”

 

“Mhm,” Jisoo hummed, his sharp gaze on Jeonghan’s sexy figure never wavering.

 

When the song finally came to a close, Jeonghan collected the rest of the won decorating the table, stuffing the money into his constrictive thong and knee-high socks.

 

The stripper swiftly got down from the table, landing intentionally close to the man he had locked eyes with in the heat of the moment. Within seconds, Jeonghan thought of a way to lure the man in.

 

Jisoo’s eyes comically widened when the stripper mounted his lap without warning, sitting down on him comfortably with an alluring smile.

 

“Bye.” Minghao quickly hightailed it out of there, to Jeonghan’s pleasure. He loved Jisoo, but watching his hyung be blatantly seduced was not his cup of tea.

 

“Hi there,” Jeonghan purred, running his hands over Jisoo’s chest in a tantalizing manner. Joshua gulped, and Jeonghan’s eyes followed the bobbing of his adam’s apple with a burning desire. “I saw you staring at me earlier. What’s your name, sir, if I may ask?”

 

“Jisoo,” said man instantly replied. Joshua was trapped under the heated gaze of the other.

 

“You’re a fresh face around here, aren’t you?”

 

Jisoo nodded, under Jeonghan’s spell.

 

“In that case,” Jeonghan rolled his hips once into Jisoo’s, eliciting a groan from the latter, and stilled. “Welcome to The Playhouse. Do you like what you see?”

 

Jisoo nodded once more and swallowed thickly. “You were so sexy up there, Jeonghan.”

 

The stripper’s eyebrows rose in shock, but he hid it behind a smirk. “How do you know my name?”

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

 

Jisoo didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from, but was thankful for it. Apparently, Jeonghan liked it too.

 

“Jisoo-ah,” Jeonghan placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Would you like to continue this elsewhere? Perhaps with you as my only audience?”

 

Jisoo felt a shiver course through his body in anticipation. With a short and affirmative nod, Jeonghan’s soft lips curved up in a taunting smile. “We can, for a price.”

 

Jisoo felt his hands moving, and before he mind could catch up, he was holding out his wallet. “How much?” Jisoo examined Jeonghan’s body with unadulterated lust, causing the latter to slightly squirm in his lap.

 

“One hundred thousand won, baby.”

 

Jisoo easily pulled out the required amount, handing it over to Jeonghan.

 

The stripper slowly dismounted Jisoo’s lap and interlocked his fingers with the man. “Follow me.”

 

Jeonghan led the two through the crowd and opened a door that revealed a hallway separate from the club.

 

Jisoo felt completely out of his element when the man pushed open a door to a room consisting of dim lighting, a king-sized bed, and a small bedside table Jisoo figured contained lubricant, condoms, and various sex toys. A soft and sensual song was playing, its beats reverberating off the walls.

 

After Jeonghan closed the door behind him, he turned towards Jisoo and began to walk forward, delicious hips sashaying with each step.

 

Jisoo took one step back to Jeonghan’s one step forward, and the back of the man’s knees eventually ran into the edge of the bed. Jisoo fell down onto the bed and watched as Jeonghan crawled seductively on top of him, resting on his hands and knees, caging in the man underneath him.

 

Jeonghan’s plush derriere hovered dangerously over Jisoo’s covered crotch while slender arms were placed next to his head.

 

Jisoo began to lift his arms to situate his hands onto the man’s hips but Jeonghan sat up and caught his wrists. “Look, don’t touch.”

 

He quickly pinned Jisoo’s wrists down onto the soft comforter, and whispered into the man’s ear, causing a bout of shivers to run though Jisoo’s body once again. “Not unless I tell you to.”

 

The stripper’s words just increased Jisoo’s desire to have the man writhing underneath him, but he suppressed the feelings, respecting Jeonghan’s rules. At least for now.

 

As Jisoo’s arms lied limply by his side, Jeonghan decided to get on with the show.

 

“Let’s start, shall we.”

 

There was a mysterious glint to Jeonghan’s eyes as he began to move his body slowly to the beat. Without a shirt to actually strip off, Jeonghan went with the next best thing: Raking blunt fingertips over his taut, light pink nipples.

 

Oh how Jisoo wished he could replace the stripper’s hands with his own. His arousal started to peak out of his thin, black slacks, upon being presented the scene─Jeonghan playing with his nipples, accompanied with soft moans that went straight to Jisoo’s cock.

 

“So fucking hot,” Jisoo growled, causing Jeonghan to smirk in agreement. He knew what effect he had on customers, and was more than happy to indulge them.

 

Jeonghan crawled off of Jisoo’s body in favor of situating himself on the bed nearby Jisoo, legs splayed to the side of his body in a tempting manner.

 

Socks first. Jeonghan removed each black knee-high sock slowly with grace. Money fell out of the socks and onto the bed, but Jeonghan only sweeped it off with a hand, deciding to take care of that later.

 

Jisoo’s eyes constantly ran up and down the man’s heavenly legs─from his thick thighs to his toned calves─as Jeonghan exposed more beautiful skin.

 

Before the stripper continued, he looked deeply into Jisoo’s eyes in question. “Does a lapdance fancy you?”

 

Darkness swirled in Jisoo’s brown irises, captivating Jeonghan. “Are you trying to milk me for my money?”

 

An abrupt, genuine laugh bubbled up from Jeonghan’s mouth. “Honey, that’s my job. But no, Jisoo, a lapdance won’t cost you extra. You already paid for my services back there.”

 

“Liar.” Jisoo’s eyes flashed and a smirk bloomed on his lips.

 

“You caught me.”

 

Jeonghan was fairly interested in the man before him, to say the least. Jisoo was a charmer─about five foot ten, dark chocolate eyes, and soft and sleek black hair that contrasted his lightly tan complexion. Apparently he also wasn’t a fool, compared to the majority of lustridden customers Jeonghan has seduced in his career.

 

Jisoo’s fiery stare did wonderful things to Jeonghan.

 

“Sixty thousand won, baby.”

 

Jisoo passed over the required amount and shot a question in a seductive tone. “When are you gonna strip out of that skimpy thong, hot stuff?”

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” Jeonghan teased, using the man’s previous words against him.

 

Well played. “Alright.” Jisoo nodded, satisfied with the answer.

 

Jeonghan slipped the won into one of his deposited socks and tossed it carelessly on the floor, and walked over to the corner with an mp3 player. After Jeonghan changed the song to “Feature” by Jay Park and Cha Cha Malone, he turned around gracefully, eyeing up his customer while walking sultrily to the end of the bed.

 

Without warning, Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo by his dress shirt collar and pulled him closer to the edge with passion twinkling in his captivating irises.

 

“Let’s play, lover boy.”

 

When Jeonghan finally shimmied out of the skin tight thong─the remaining article of clothing adorning him─Hong Jisoo knew he was in for a treat much better than devouring pity OREO ice cream cake.

 

Once thirty minutes passed, Yoon Jeonghan would take him home, and Hong Jisoo would be devouring Yoon Jeonghan’s irresistible cake in no time─among other things.


	2. Author's Note

Hello lovelies~

A few of you readers have commented asking for a continuation/sequel for this oneshot, and I am happy to oblidge. c: Over the course of this month and possibly into February, I will be composing either a two/threeshot following the main character, Hong Jisoo. This will elaborate on how the dynamics between he and Jihoon develop afterwards, as well as dive deeper into how Jeonghan's presence has affected his life (+ there might be a little Soonyoung x Jihoon action...)

Thank you to all my silent and active readers! Saranghaeyo, and hopefully I'll see you soon for the return of a "Cake's on the Menu" sequel. :3

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12/30 where I live, so technically I'm not late posting this (?) Here's my self-indulgent oneshot, I hope you enjoyed. (I do not support cheating, it just kind of happened when I began writing T_T)
> 
> Happy Birthday, our lovely Hong Jisoo/Joshua!! <3


End file.
